Oligomers of propylene such as propylene trimer and tetramer are made commercially by several different processes. These compounds are useful as chemical intermediates. For instance phenol may be alkylated with propylene trimer and/or tetramer, and subsequently ethoxylated to form a commercial industrial detergent.
Certain iron and/or cobalt complexes of selected 2,6-pyridinecarboxaldehydebis(imines) and 2,6-diacylpyridinebis(imines) have been reported in co-pending applications to polymerize and/or oligomerize ethylene, see U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/991372, filed Dec. 16, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,555 and Ser. No. 09/005965, filed Jan. 12, 1998.
Certain iron complexes of selected 2,6-pyridinecarboxaldehydebis(imines) and 2,6-diacylpyridinebis(imines) have been reported in co-pending application to polymerize and/or oligomerize propylene, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/006031, filed Jan. 12, 1998.